Lights brightest side
by H.M.Schessy
Summary: Mostly about L and Light, during the time he lost his memories of the Death Note. What if the greatest detective gets sick and is stuck with his suspect number 1? How will Light deal with it? Just a short story. Sorry, bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lights brightest side**_

_Just a short story about a scenario during the time Light lost his memories about the Death Note and worked together with L. Since we didn't get much of Lights friendly side, I decided to make him a little more… human. But Ls the best anyway ;) Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Oh and I usual write in German so if there are any grammatical mistakes, I apologize but try to write a story in a different language at 12 pm at night xD  
_

It was a day like any other day. Well like any other day since L had agreed to let Light out of his cell and put them both handcuffs on so that he could keep an eye on his suspect number 1. Light lost his memories and couldn't remember being Kira and to be honest, he didn't want to think about it. He couldn't imagine killing all these people without even feeling guilty about it and he thought even if L was right, that he once was Kira, there was no way he could just forget about those many lives he had taken.

He didn't like being handcuffed to L and he would have given all his money to only spend one or two hours on his own. Without those permanent glances from the detective. But since there was no other way for him to prove L wrong, he had to hold on until he was one hundred percent sure that Light Yagami wasn't Kira. But with each day passing he got more and more unnerved by the bad habits his 'partner' had. For once, Light couldn't believe just how many sweets the other one could eat. He would have puked after eating only half of it. Then there was his totally annoying sitting position. How could anyone normal work in such a position? And that all day long! Light got the strange feeling that he wasn't the one who should be locked away. Anyway, there he was, sitting in front of one of the many computers, working on the Kira case which he actually started, not even 3 meters away from the man who wants him finally be caught. But what on the first sight could be seen as his 'normal' day ended up a little bit different than all the others he had spend with L or Ryuzaki or whatever his name was… Light was so absorbed into his work that he didn't notice his partner coughing into his hand. The next time, he just thought Ryuzaki must have choked some of his strawberries but the third time, he looked over to his partner and saw that he hadn't even touched his so beloved fruits. "Hey Ryuzaki, are you ok? You look paler than usual (if that was even possible)." "Nah, I'm good, just swallowed one of the strawberries." "But you didn't eat them." Ryuzaki put his finger to his lower lip "No? Well, that's strange. I'll work it out right after we have finished the Kira case, so back to work." Light just shook his head and looked at the desktop screen again. But after a few minutes he heard the coughing again but didn't look up from his computer."You know Ryuzaki, that coughing, or swallowing how you call it is really bothersome. I can't concentrate."

After he didn't get any respond, Light looked towards the detective and saw him in an even more circumflexed position. He stopped typing on his keyboard and stood up, the chains always clicking on the floor. Light walked over to L and was about to say something when he noted him slightly shivering. L didn't look up and tried to avoid direct eye contact but Light didn't give up that easily. He knelt down in front of the detectives chair and made another go at getting a better look at his opponent. "Ryuzaki. Come on, what's going on?" L was just mumbling something like "Like I said, it's nothing. We'll have to get back to work." "No, we don't. Because I can't work while you sound like you are nearly suffocating. So I want to know what's going on or I'll call the other Task members." Ryuzaki took a deep sigh and lifted his head to look at the younger Yagami. His eyes seemed more tired than usual and his hair clung to his face. "Alright, alright I feel a little under the weather, that's all. No need to make a great fuss about it."

Light recognized how hoarse Ryuzakis voice sounded and how vulnerable the detective seemed. Despite all his bad habits, which always cause a bit of sensation, he clearly didn't want anyone to see him in such a state. For the whole world he was the great detective L who can solve every case. He was more like a hero than a human being. And heroes never get sick."Alright Ryuzaki. I won't inform any of the other members about you being sick but in return, you will get to bed right now." "Light, I appreciate your discretion but there's no need to exaggerate such a little thing. I have to keep working or else we will never catch Kira *glance at Light*." "You still think I'm Kira? So it doesn't matter what I say, right? If I tell you to go to bed instead of working on the case you'll think I'm trying to buy me more time. And if I'll keep you working in your condition, you'll think I'm trying to kill you off by overworking yourself or just to see you suffer. Now that we've discussed this, let's get to our room so you can get some rest. Otherwise I'll reconsider my decision not to inform my father or the other members."

L stood up slowly and glanced at Light. "Your percentages are increasing, you know?" "I know… but I can't do anything about it anyway, so I don't really care about it now. Come on, we'll get you to bed (maybe you will shut up then)." Since they both were handcuffed together, they had to share the same room. Two single beds with less space between them. Ruyzaki dropped on his bed, face down; feeling the comforting cold sheets beneath him but the short feeling of relief promptly vanished again, after another coughing fit hit him all of a sudden. "You want me to phone Watari to bring you some meds or something?" "No, thanks. Pills only befog my thoughts." "Alright. Then I'll let you sleep a few hours. If you need anything, I'm right here, reading. (Can't go anywhere else anyway). A few minutes passed and Light noticed Ryuzaki had already fallen asleep. He was reading some kind of magazine Misa had bought him, so he quickly got bored of it and decided to take a nap, too. The time he woke up he heard some hoarse, sequent coughs. He looked over at L, seemed even more coiled up than before. He decided to have a quick check on the detective, got up from his bed and tiptoed over to the other one. Ryuzakis breathing was faster than normal he was drenched in sweat. Light put his palm on his forehead and caught his breath. "Fuck…" he quickly grabbed his cell-phone and called Wataris number. "Hello? This is Watari." "Yes, this is Light. I think we have a bit of a problem here. I'm with Ryuzaki in our room because he wasn't feeling good. He slept about two hours and now he's shivering and running a fever, I need a little help!"


	2. Chapter 2

"_Hello? This is Watari." "Yes, this is Light. I think we have a bit of a problem here. I'm with Ryuzaki in our room because he wasn't feeling good. He slept about two hours and now he's shivering and running a fever, I need a little help!"_

Lights voice was already flipping over because he'd never been in a situation like this and didn't know what to do, than call for help. "Alright Yagami. I'll catch a few meds and will be there in 5 minutes, in the meantime, you have to try to wake him up. There's also a first aid kit in the wardrobe. Figure out his symptoms as far as you can. Then 5 minutes, ok?" Light felt like Watari was talking to a little kid but maybe in this situation he was just a kid. "Ok, but hurry."

He got the first aid kid out of the wardrobe and opened it only to find stuff he wasn't sure how to use it. 'Damn Yagami, you had that first aid course, remember?' The only things he found that could be of any use for him were a stethoscope and a thermometer. Well, Ryuzaki was still breathing, so the only thing left now was the thermometer. But first of all, he had to wake him up. Light gently shook him by the shoulder but he just wouldn't respond. He shook a little firmer. "Ryuzaki! Wake the fuck up." He just wanted to slap him in the face as a last resort but he suddenly saw the detectives' eyes slightly starting to open.

L was quietly mumbling. "Why are you yelling at me?" Light sighed and sat in relief on the bed. "God, Ryuzaki. You scared me, you know that?" "No, and you don't have to call me god", he said in his usual monotone voice. Light wanted to chuckle at that but because Ryuzaki started coughing again, he was back at the topic. He held him the thermometer in front of his face. "Keep that under your tongue until it beeps." "Why?" "Don't ask, just do it." And without any further protest and arguing he finally did. After only a few seconds the little thing started beeping and Light removed it to get a better look at it. "103,6. That's … not good. I just hope Watari will be here soon." "What? So you told them?" "Only Watari. I had to do something, couldn't let you burn to death." "Wouldn't help you out of suspicion." "Yeah, whatever."

Ryuzaki gave a, from coughing interrupted, yawn, his eyes looking more and more tired. "Don't you dare to fall asleep again. Wait until Watari's" *knock knock*… "Door's open." And there he was, Lights rescue, finally. "Ryuzaki. How are you feeling?" "Little tired that's all." Light shot him a glance and answered. "He's drenched in sweat and shivering. Every half a minute coughing and his temperature's at 103,6." "Thanks Yagami. Ryuzaki sometimes just acts very childish." Watari approached Ls bed and sat down, too. He checked his pulse, eyes, throat and temperature. Light wasn't sure what role Watari was more fitting. The role of a doctor or a father. "You've got a severe cold Ryuzaki. For now you will take these pills. But if it worsens I'll have to give you something stronger. I know you don't like it but we can't risk another pneumonia." Light seemed a little confused."Another?" "Yes, he got one when he was working on another case and didn't want to take any medicine, so it got worse." Light looked over at Ryuzaki who shrugged his shoulders. "I told you, those things make my head dizzy and I needed to finish this case as fast as I could." Watari just shook his head."But since we're at a dead end for now, you have the time to rest and feel dizzy, while we continue with our work.""He's right Ryuzaki. The earlier you're fit again the earlier both of us can get back to work." L sighed. "Alright, give me those damn pills."


End file.
